Crossroads
by Seijachan88
Summary: She froze then as the smooth barrel end of a gun was placed at her temple, her muscles tensing and her finger that was once tight at the trigger slowly loosened as she let her eyes slowly close. CC is very much welcomed. AN: Rewritten!


Title: Crossroads

Author: Seija-chan

Rated: PG-13 thus far

AN: Gundam Wing AC characters do not belong to me as well as the basic story line based around the GW time line. However, originals are my own unless stated otherwise. 3 Also, for the very few who might've read this a few years back, I am re-writing this story since I saw I liked it and wanted to give it life again. I hope I do well in doing so!

Prologue

Silence enveloped a solitary figure as every movement was processed before putting forth to take action, nimble fingers unhooking a small pair of binoculars to scan the area. Lips were pulled off to one side in a thoughtful look as lips parted to let a sigh pass through them as the small device was hooked back onto her belt and her palms were rested flat on the ground to push herself up. Moving forward she was swift on her feet and yet calm in her movements, timing each dash right she easily made it past the probing orbs of light that swung over the ground in search for intruders into said building. As she made her way to the wall she pressed herself against it and crab stepped along its length towards her goal which was a low, confined air-duct placed at a junction of two walls on the outside of the building.

The big thing was now that it she didn't time this right, the hour drive up this way and the few days planning would've all been a waste of time and she wasn't one that liked to waste time in doing something for a small mistake. She took a breath and crouched down, glancing up at the light tower in which two guards stood conversing with one another as she glowered – having hoped for them to be asleep or otherwise not paying too close attention. She took out a small laser and pointed it at the corner of the vent, aiming carefully before activating the beam and following the outline of the vent; doing so to pocket the laser once more after putting on the safety feature. She then waited and readied herself on the balls of her feet before she leapt forward to squirm her way into the space and pull her legs out of eyes view before she let out a breath of somewhat relief, she wasn't out of anything yet.

Pulling herself along in an army crawl she ran over the schematics of the ventilation system in her mind before she took a left and continued on her way. Glancing through vents every so often she watched small units of soldiers walk through on patrol and noted the semi-automatics that they held and she grimaced – though nothing some good aimed shots could stop them easily. She glanced down through a vent that was off to her right in the next crossing of shafts and her emerald orbs glinted with the realization of where she had just gotten to. Lifting the grid she let her head dip down and her eyes scan the hallway before she gripped the edges of the vent and pushed herself down and moved to flip herself forward and let go to land in a crouch on the linoleum floor with no more then a dull thud of her combat boots touching the ground. Removing a blank card from one of the many pockets on her cargo pants she straightened and swiped the card through the keypad. Once the LCD screen burst into code she punched in the access code to her password retriever program and watched it unlock each number one by one. She glanced over her shoulder and swore under her breath as she heard the unison step of a unit close by and around the next corner. Thankfully the door clicked open and she hurriedly stepped in and closed the door behind her.

The room was dark and she pressed her back against the solid door as she listened to the soldiers go by, eyes just then sweeping the room as she realized that there would've been soldiers stationed in the room and also working. She frowned and stepped forward as her hand went to the holster on her hip to pull the weapon out slowly, her eyes scanning the shadows around her as she now had both hands on the weapon in her grasp and her breathing was shallow and barely heard.

She froze then as the smooth barrel end of a gun was placed at her temple, her muscles tensing and her finger that was once tight at the trigger slowly loosened as she let her eyes slowly close. Low and dangerous baritones drifted off from the side of her just then as she stood there and a shiver ran through her at the possible danger she was in.

"Lower your weapon…"


End file.
